Brothers
by Natalie Ryan
Summary: Steve is there for Danny when he needs him the most. Timeline set between the end of 5x04 and before 5x06, thus the scene at Danny's favorite spot is not in my story. Hawaii Five 0 belongs to CBS and Peter Lenkov, I don't own it.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

* * *

 **Everyone that knows me, knows that the subject with Danny's brother is very sensitive for me, because it lacked of many things. First of all in the 4 episodes we had ever since Reyes appeared in 5x01 and throughout the eps till 5x04, we never once saw Steve be there for Danny, actually physically be there for Danny and comfort him, except for the final moments in 5x04. And it hurt me, because it wasn't supposed to be like that. Danny didn't have his blood family for support and anything he needed. So, this is how this story was born. It was supposed to be just one shot that dealt with the aftermath of Danny killing Reyes, but turned into a multi-chapter fic.**

 **First chapter is set after the events of 5x04. Second and third chapter are set after the events of 5x05, before 5x06, thus no scene at Danny's favorite spot. Chapter 4 is set after Danny's back from New Jersey, something like week after Matty's funeral or so. The idea of the fourth chapter was born while I was talking with Cubit2 about how cool it would be if they thought of making Dot appear more on the show (in the aftermath of the ep that started her 100+ chapter story where Dot makes a cameo appearance) and get Danny a dog, so that's how it happened (my muse liked the idea, and she begged me to use it).**

…

* * *

 _Hope is the thing with feathers_

 _That perches in the soul,_

 _And sings the tune without the words,_

 _And never stops at all,_

 _And sweetest in the gale is heard;_

 _And sore must be the storm_

 _That could abash the little bird_

 _That kept so many warm._

 _I've heard it in the chilliest land,_

 _And on the strangest sea;_

 _Yet, never, in extremity,_

 _It asked a crumb of me._

 _-_ A poem by Emily Dickinson, "Hope is the thing with feathers"

…

* * *

Steve was worried a lot in his life. For different reasons. His father, his mother, his sister. For his friends and comrades at the Navy. For his friends and colleagues at the Five 0 that were by now his second ohana. But, right now he was worried for his partner, and best friend, Danny Williams. He was unusually quiet on the seat next to him and fidgeted with the ends of his shirt. Steve tried all the tactics he knew to make him talk, but nothing was his answer to it.

He told Danny long ago that he'd pay him cash to shut up, but right now he missed the voice of his very vocal partner. Steve knew that Danny talked a lot even when there wasn't the time or the place for it. Every situation he went through, he had to express it so loudly, that had him surprised now, for he was so quiet.

Continuing with the silent treatment, Steve sighed, resigned with himself that Danny won't talk to him. He decided he'd wait on him for as long as he needed time. He knew Danny was trying to collect himself now, the most probable reason for his quietness.

Steve knew how much it hurt when he heard the gunshot killing his father going off in the distance, nothing he could do to make that to un-happen somehow. But, that was nothing compared to the state Danny was in right now. He knew that with time even when you were so close with your parents, you got detached from them, and your brothers and sisters became your new pillar. They were those on whose shoulder you could cry on for hours without them saying something about that. Those with which you could argue about pointless stuff and still love them in the end.

Steve witnessed the bond Danny and Matthew had from the brief moment they shared together. They were very connected and Danny loved his brother so much he could go at great lengths for him. And he did. He killed for him.

Steve knew that what he was seeing now was a façade that was hiding the true state Danny was in. He just wanted to be able to erase all of what he was going through at this very moment. He was mocked, and taunted, and challenged and he endured all of that, so he could be told Matty was dead when he finally had the hope he saved his brother. Just like every big brother should have done for his little brother.

Steve's heart was torn in million pieces for Danny. Nothing he could say or do would change that. He just wished Danny would open up to him, because it ached to see him so sullen and defeated.

The long wait they were exposed to before their departure for Honolulu was due to a missing passenger that boarded in, but left before they took off in the air. They were notified it was an old man that forgot his second suitcase in the waiting room. After everything was settled, the long flight in front of them started.

Steve opened his mouth to say something when he felt something heavy on his shoulder. Turned out it was Danny's head. His partner was asleep on his shoulder and now that Steve had a chance to assess the situation, he noticed the hurt, the pain, and the fatigue taking their toll on Danny, if the bags under his eyes were enough of a sign. He couldn't do anything else, but support him right now, so he moved him slightly, extended his arm and fully embraced him.

As he hugged Danny, Steve closed his eyes, too. Wishing the events in Colombia never happened.

A tear slipped on his cheek and lost itself in Danny's hair.

...


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

* * *

" _Hey Danny, it's me again. Um, I'm just checking on you, man. I just want to see how you're doing…_

… _I'm thinking about you, buddy. Bye."_

Danny listened to the message on his phone and he was thinking about calling Steve when he checked on his watch. It was 5 in the afternoon, which made it roughly around 11 p.m. over in Honolulu. Steve was probably asleep and he didn't need him to wake him up. Part of Danny wanted to call Steve so bad, but the other part not so much. It hurt a lot and he knew he should be reaching out for his friend. Danny sighed.

He dialed Steve's number with shaky hands, against his own advice. On the second ring Steve picked up.

"Danny?"

"Hey, Steve. I got your message and thought I'd call you."

"Took you long enough. I started to worry, you know."

"No need to worry. I'm a big boy."

"How are you feeling Danny?"

"What do you think?"

"I can't be sure. You haven't been really open to me recently and you are hard to read."

"That I am."

"So how's everyone? How are you holding up?"

"Would you believe me if I told you I was fine?"

"Yeah, right. Like hell I'd believe you."

"Then no need to explain myself, I guess. It's tough. Everyone is expecting answers and I'm not sure how the hell am I supposed to give it to them. And everyone is walking on eggshells, trying to play it cool, but I know they are just hurting too and nothing I can say can make them feel better. I feel like a failure."

"You are not a failure, Danny. I know deep down you feel like it, but you are not. You went there in Colombia, and even if you didn't get Matthew alive, you brought his body back home and gave your family and yourself a closure."

"I don't know..."

"You are not a failure. Period. Stop thinking low of yourself, Danno."

"Yeah, whatever."

There was a loud crash in the background which made Steve jump from his seat in his office. That and the absence of Danny on the other side set off the alarm bells in his head.

"Danny? Danny, are you okay? Danny, damn it, pick up the phone!" Steve now yelled, thanking God that Kono, Chin and Grover were long home after they wrapped their case, because he was not sure he would've been up to explain his yelling to them.

"It was the stupid vase." His partner's voice brought Steve back to reality.

"A vase?"

"I guess I kicked it when I was pacing, because you know, it's not in my nature to sit still."

Steve didn't know what was worse, Danny ranting or Danny rambling about a 'stupid' vase as he put it.

"Danny..."

"It's okay. I'm okay. It was just a stupid vase..." the voice caught in his throat and Steve knew that it wasn't just a stupid vase. A loud sigh was his answer.

"Danny, buddy, talk to me."

He could hear clanking in the background and he figured Danny was picking the shattered pieces off the floor. His partner that was mildly OCD, ever since he got to hang around Steve too much.

"It was a vase that I and Matt bought for mom for Mother's Day the year before he disappeared."

"I'm sorry."

"Yeah. I guess there goes my sanity. I worry over a stupid vase shattering on the floor, yesterday I fucking shot at a mouse in the garden, because it was making an awful noise and I thought someone was there in the bush. Tell me how I'm gonna get through this, Steve, huh? Tell me! Because I have no answer to that question myself."

A shattered vase. It was the last straw that brought Danny to a breaking point and Steve didn't know what to say. At this point anything he'd say or do could send Danny in withdrawal, but he was trying with all his might not to cry, because memories of his father flooded his mind, given the recent case.

"I can't promise you it will go away, but you will learn how to live with it. It will be tough, and you will experience moments when you just want to go on a wild rampage. Your family and your friends will help you get through that hard time. Eventually you will heal, but that thought will pop up from time to time, as a painful reminder of what you once had, but now is lost."

"Are you talking about me, or yourself?"

"I... um, I don't know. You asked me and I answered. I think it applies to both."

"Something happened?"

"No, nothing happened."

"There is something in your voice that tells me you've gone down that road again, and if I am the detective that I am I'd say probably you went down memory lane, or maybe there's a case connected to the past or something. And it hit you right home."

Steve opened and closed his mouth for a few times, before he said anything.

"Are you sure you are not hiding somewhere on O'ahu? 'Cause you might as well be here, or right next to me as far as I know."

Danny chuckled on the other end of the line. "You could've just said I was right. Now spill it."

"This is a conversation about you and how are you doing, not about me and the case."

"So, there is a case indeed."

"Oh, Danny, will you drop this?"

"Um, no?"

"You really know to push my buttons even from thousands and thousands of miles that are separating us."

"What can I say, babe, I have a way of convincing people, and that's what makes me successful at my job."

"Hey, I'm not a suspect in one of your cases, Williams."

"You are certainly not. So, do you need more prodding, or poking maybe?"

"One day if I make myself a Facebook profile, you can poke me there."

Danny laughed now. It was so good to hear his laugh, after a long time, but Steve knew this would be short-lived. Danny was a sensitive man that tended to go into withdrawal mode when he was too hurt to go for words. Right now that was happening, and Steve wasn't there to help him out.

"Hey, you've gone to sleep or what?"

"No, I'm here."

"I'm waiting, ya' know?"

"Okay." Steve sighed. When Danny had something in mind, you couldn't go against it.

So, Steve went on and on and on about his morning visit at the cemetery, meeting Ellie, and solving one of his father's cold cases for her.

"I should be there."

"No, you should be there with your family. We can handle ourselves fine, Danny. What you need is time to heal."

"I don't know if being here with all of the reminders that Matty is not here anymore can do me any good in the process of healing, Steve."

"Then maybe you should talk about it. Get it off your chest. Nothing like the good old talk dear." Steve was teasing now.

"You mean like talking to my family about what happened?!"

"Your family, me, and whomever you want." Steve didn't say _shrink_ directly, but it was implied. "You need to get it out. Plus you are always savvy with your words, I don't see the problem with it, Danny."

"I'm not so sure I should talk about what happened like ever again."

"It's not healthy to keep it inside."

"I know, I know. But what I'm trying to say here is, what if I sometimes shut up and just let it go? I am always voicing my thoughts and I wonder sometimes, what if no one listens to what I say, or if I should've said what I said and such. I just don't know, Steve. I sometimes feel like I need to pull the plug off my tongue or hit the brakes, because sometimes my words are too honest even for me to swallow them. And frankly, I don't want to cause someone to swear or curse me, after whatever there is, comes out of my mouth.

"It's pretty messed up, I think. And that's why I kept my silence for a while, but I know there will be time when I have to tell them what lead to this mess in the first place. The looks they give me, whenever I pace like a ghost up and down this house, says it all."

Exhaustion was evident in Danny's voice and Steve could hear the distinct doubting tone in Danny's voice, the one he had when he gave second thoughts on his life decisions. He was overthinking it, again, and he was doubting himself and second guessing everything he said and did so far.

Steve sighed, unable to answer the question that was asked silently.

"I don't know what to say, buddy. I know you are going through hell now and I'm not sure whatever my answer will be, it would help ease your mind." Here, he was honest. With himself and Danny. "Do what you think it's the best. I have faith that you will do good."

"And here I thought that no one was listening." Danny said with a huffing voice that could be translated to laugh, but it was muffled over the phone.

"I'm always listening, even when you think I'm not."

"That's greatly appreciated. Thanks for the talk, Steve."

"You are welcome. I know that you needed this conversation. I'm just glad you called me when you did."

A long pause followed in which neither man spoke. The silence was enough and the only sign Danny didn't hang up was his steady rhythm of breaths.

"I somehow sense this is not over." Steve said.

"No, it's not." Danny said. "I was just contemplating all the memories I had with Matt in this very house. It's interesting how when you lose someone so close to you that you start to feel how important they were. When was the last time I told him I loved him, huh? I pretty much shot him, the last time I saw him. He was running away. He didn't want my help, can you imagine that? He didn't want his big brother's help. I would've helped him, you know that, right?"

"Yes." Was the silent reply.

"Even if it meant the end of my career. I would do everything for my family." Danny sniffled. "And here I am, thinking of him in past tense, because I lost him to a fucking drug lord. Because I wasn't there to help him out. I lost my only brother and it hurts, Steve. Hurts like a stab wound, only it's worse and it doesn't bleed." He was sobbing by now and nothing that Steve could say through the phone could've calmed him down.

Steve knew that Danny built a wall around him the moment they touched U.S. soil. He didn't let his pain show, and it broke his heart to see him so devastated, he was so defeated, that Steve was wondering how the hell Danny managed to hold on to his mask for so long.

"You have your sisters and your parents, Danny. You have us, your ohana. You are not alone."

"I know that, but Matt... He was my brother. I told him everything, we could goof off without anyone saying something. When I needed to talk about something, he was my first choice, because sometimes you can't talk with girls about certain things. And he did the same thing with me. He came to me when he was feeling down or when a girl dumped him. I wonder where I did wrong."

"Wrong? How could you possibly do wrong, Danny?"

"Well, one day he was the closest I ever had, and the next moment he alienated himself from me, and I'm left with thousand questions as to why that is happening exactly. And I never got an answer to my questions. I guess he just kinda grew up and thought that no one would miss him when he walked away."

"Sorry to hear that."

"I feel guilty."

"You shouldn't."

"I know. But, I can't help it."

"It's not your fault that Matthew went the wrong way, Danny. He knew the risks when he boarded that flight. He knew what he was getting into. I know it hurts, but he chose to go away than to let his brother help him. Nothing you could say can change my mind about that."

Again, there was a long pause.

"Danny, you still here?"

"Yes, yes, I am."

"I want you to know that no matter what I'm here for you. No matter what. Remember that."

"I already know that, you goof. I probably tell you more than I should. You know everything about me."

"Yeah, well brothers should know everything for each other."

That sentence stung a little, because it reminded Danny, again, for why exactly he was in Newark right now, and not in Hawai'i.

Steve recognized the silence for what it was worth, and he spoke with more certainty to clear things up. "You are my best friend. We may not be brothers by blood, but deep down I feel you as my brother. I want you to know that. Not that I didn't have the chance to say this to you, but it's the truth and nothing will change my mind. I feel you as my brother, and as a brother I will always be your supporting pillar."

Steve finished the sentence with a change in his voice, because tears were gathering in the corners of his eyes. He knew if he kept getting no answer from the other side, he'd probably end up boarding the first flight leaving for Newark, NJ.

"I feel the same." Came the short reply. "Thank you, for being my friend and brother." Danny said. Another sob escaped him. He should stop crying and gather himself, but he couldn't. Danny was hurting and he needed this emotional outlet in the form of a conversation with Steve.

"If you want me, I can come right now."

"No, no, please don't. I'm okay."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive. I'm okay. Listen, uh, I have to go, so we can talk more tomorrow, okay?"

"Sure thing."

"Bye Steve."

"Bye Danno. I love you."

"Love you, too."

With that both partners hung up.

The moment Danny ended the call he hugged himself tighter and let the tears fall freely while he was crying for the hundredth time that day. He didn't hear the soft footsteps approaching him, but he felt the gentle touch of his mother's hand on his shoulder.

No need for words he moved a little on the couch to make more room for her. She sat and enveloped Danny in a tight embrace, mother and son drawing strength from each other while crying simultaneously. Eventually Danny cried himself to exhaustion. His mother held him and softly placed a kiss on his forehead.

She knew her boy was troubled and she felt he was hiding something very big and scary from her and the whole family. But, she figured he'd tell them when the time was due for it, so she didn't push it. She also knew there was an enormous burden Daniel carried all by himself. And now more than ever he needed the support from the one person that would do anything for him.

She carefully placed Daniel's head on one of the pillows and smoothed some flying strands of hair back. He at least looked calmer.

She picked up the phone on the table and re-dialed the last number, moving to the kitchen so Danny won't hear her.

"Danny?"

"Um, no, Steven, it's Clara. I want to talk to you about something."

…

* * *

Danny replayed the conversation he just had with Steve over the phone and he couldn't help, but ask himself what did he do to deserve such a great friend like Steve McGarrett?

Then Danny's thoughts went to the countless times Steve was there for him.

Steve gave him three days hotel stay for him to have a nice place where he could have his daughter, at the end of their first case. Steve didn't have to do that, yet he did. Steve was with him when he almost lost Grace to Rick Peterson. Was there on the day the custody hearing was held. Steve supported him when he said he wanted to take some time off after their near-death experience when they were trapped under that building. Steve was there with him in Colombia. He was there when Danny killed Reyes.

He wasn't nothing but supportive throughout the years. Danny knew there were a lot of emotions that Steve didn't show, and Steve's ways of dealing with it were different than his. But, he also knew that he loved him and that he felt the same, although he hated him in the start.

Steve saying that he was his brother broke his heart, because of the raw emotions in Steve's voice, while he realized he felt the same thing. And it was like he was cheating on his brother with thinking and feeling like that for Steve. But it healed him at the same time.

With that thought Danny went to sleep.

Tomorrow was Matty's funeral.

…


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

* * *

Danny looked at himself in the mirror. He really looked like a ghost. Pale face, bags under his eyes that were red and puffy. Tired from crying and threateningly icy blue, their usual color gone. _Insomnia could work miracles_ , Danny thought sarcastically as he buttoned his shirt. Next he put on his pants, strapping them with his belt. He noticed that he went one button further and made a mental note to work to gain some weight. His mom would kill him for not caring about himself enough. Besides, he could hear his grandma calling out for him on a Sunday afternoon with his favorite dish, her famous meatballs.

Danny smiled at the memory, because he remembered the full house, him and his siblings running around, carefree and only worry in the world was who would get first on the table. Danny may have been the shorty of the group, but he was always making a run for it and got himself first at the finish line. But, as the time went by, he noticed his sisters and brother cut him some slack, because he was their cute brother they loved to see win their unofficial battle.

Next he put on his tie. At last he donned the jacket and coat on top of it. He was feeling cold, but he didn't know if it was from the actual cold outside, or because of what was about to happen in an hour. Danny sighed.

He heard the doorbell and he figured it was some of his parents' friends, but when he came downstairs a very familiar tall figure was waiting for him. _Figures._

"Steve, what are you doing here? I told you not to come."

"I know, but I couldn't leave you alone in a moment like this."

"I'm not alone. I have my family here."

"I know you do. I just..."

"It's okay. It's not like you have listened to me before."

Steve took in the sight of Danny and he looked even smaller the way his shoulders were slumped. He also looked like he was going to hit the floor at any given moment. What surprised him the most, was the distance Danny kept from him. It was a public secret both in Jersey and Hawaii how close friends they were, but right now Danny was trying to keep a certain distance between himself and Steve, which Steve knew it was just a way of Danny to cope with the loss. Attachment could be tricky and Danny needed his space. Not that Steve had any problem to get into Danny's personal space before, but he understood his need now. He experienced the same with his father's death.

He squeezed Danny's shoulder in reassurance and went to say hello to Danny's sisters and parents.

…

* * *

An hour later, they were all gathered at the cemetery.

Steve carefully took in the crowd. Everyone was in their own world as they mourned the death of a family member and friend. Danny's sisters were crying and holding each other. He could see Ed holding Clara close, both trying to look strong for the sake of the people that were gathered there.

It seemed like Danny wasn't present with his mind, as he stared ahead. Steve inched closer to him. _Just in case._

The priest's words were lost to Danny. Steve was next to Danny now and couldn't peel his eyes off him. There, in his friend's eyes was the troubled look he had when they landed on Honolulu International. The words ended abruptly and then the casket with Matthew's remains was lifted to be placed in the ground.

A flick of Danny's eyes and he was again present with all of them. Pain was clear in them as he looked at the casket with such resilience, Steve was afraid it would be lit in flames, for how powerful Danny's look was. And then, before Steve had a chance to react, a strangled sob escaped Danny and he was launching himself on the casket, refusing to let it go in the ground.

He screamed. The painful scream tore at Steve and in seconds he was gently removing Danny from the casket, and hugging him, trying to ease the pain he felt. Danny screamed over and over again as he fought the hands that were holding him, clawing at the skin and trying to escape the confines his partner had him in. Steve knew that if he let go, Danny would most probably end up doing something stupid.

He could feel the looks of everyone present on him as he tried to calm Danny.

Steve was glad that Clara called him, because if there was anyone who could ground Danny it was him.

…

* * *

They were both seated on the ground now, because Steve was so afraid Danny would collapse in front of everyone. It was heartbreaking to watch the family and friends of the Williams' to have to witness the outburst Danny had at the funeral, but at least he let go of all he had inside and that pulled another string in Steve. He gently rocked Danny back and forth and shushed him.

With the corner of his eye Steve could see Eric motioning for his mother and his aunt to leave Danny and Steve some space, because both sisters were worried for their brother who just had a nervous breakdown. They were scared, but the reassuring words of his partner's young nephew reminded Steve of Danny and he had to smile. Bridget and Stella both listened to what Eric said, because along with Clara and Ed they slowly walked away and probably headed to their home.

Well after everyone left, Steve stayed with Danny, not moving from their position. Danny eventually stopped screaming and his head was hunched low on Steve's chest as Steve's arms gently, but with firm grip held him in position. He was in a catatonic-like state. Steve hugged Danny tighter.

There was an occasional tear sliding down the cheek and losing itself in the mess that was Danny Williams. Never before had Steve realized how much Matthew meant to Danny. Nor how much his loss would affect his partner. He continued with the physical support until he felt that Danny was ready to go home.

Steve carefully got up and pulled Danny with him. He didn't protest. Danny was really quiet which was beyond odd. Steve helped him clean the dirt off his clothes. He was alarmed at how unresponsive Danny stayed throughout the whole process. He smoothed the lines of his own jacket and tie. Steve looped an arm over Danny's shoulder and in one-armed hug they walked to the rental Steve drove. Before they entered in the car, Danny enveloped Steve in a tight hug, which spoke of the distance that was now gone and of Danny's trust and gratefulness for Steve's endless support. Steve leaned into the touch and let himself be carried away by how his own tears now fell freely.

Both of them let go, silently communicating without words that eternal promise between the two, multiplied by millions, that they'd be there for each other.

Danny settled in the passenger seat, wordlessly. As Steve drove away, Danny leaned deeper in the seat and closed his eyes for a brief moment.

Once in the house, Danny went in his room, not really in the mood to face the questions and stares from his family and friends, let alone the memories that would be shared over the table. He decided to take a long shower, to help him ease the pain, at least a little. After that he changed into more comfortable clothes.

He looked at the view from his room and sighed. Rain dotted the windows now. _Even the sky is crying for Matty_ , he thought as he closed his eyes and took a shuddering breath.

He was grateful Steve was here with him and not in Hawaii. He wasn't sure he could've made it without Steve. Danny slipped under the covers and closed his eyes.

...

* * *

Danny didn't realize he drifted off and when he looked at the clock on the nightstand he noticed he was asleep for almost two hours.

He yawned and blinked a few times so his vision could clear. Slowly he came to his senses.

The commotion in the house was dying down and when the last of the group left, he could hear distinctive footsteps climbing the stairs. He had a vague idea of who they may belong to and readied himself for when he had to face Steve. Both of them had a lot to process.

Danny carefully got up and stretched, his limbs protesting at the strain.

The door to his room opened carefully and he smiled inwardly at his Neanderthal partner. He looked kinda cute like the kid caught with his hand in the cookie jar, the way he looked at Danny when he entered in the room.

"Sorry, I should have knocked. I thought you were sleeping and I decided to check on you."

"It's okay. Getting inside without knocking or invitation may be a Hawaiian thing after all. And actually I just woke up."

"How are you?"

"Like a train hit me?"

"That bad?"

"Naw, I've been worse babe. C'mere." Danny patted the bed and sat on it, Steve following suit.

They sat for a while, Steve secretly stealing glances at Danny.

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"For being here. For the support. For everything. Thank you."

"You know I will always be here for you. No matter what."

"What have I done to deserve a friend like you?" Danny smiled and for the first time in days it reached his eyes.

Steve smiled, too. This was the closest of a compliment he could get from Danny. The guy always said he'd be his death and the death of his Camaro, but Steve knew that was just the playful banter and that Danny's feelings went deeper than that. Similar to his own.

But, sarcasm, banters, carguments, it was their usual way of expressing themselves.

Steve drew Danny into a hug as they settled for watching the rain through the window, knowing the path in front of them would be long, and painful, but ready for it nonetheless.

…


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

* * *

Steve woke up to the early sun poking through the window. He stretched and slowly got up. He looked at the watch that told him he had enough time to catch some waves, before he headed to prepare the surprise for his partner.

Steve knew he would hear for what he was about to do, but he smiled as he thought of just the perfect gift for his brother. A little company in his otherwise empty house wouldn't hurt.

His mind set, he picked up the board and went into the water. It felt good and refreshing and after half an hour he got out. A quick shower later, he put on a shirt and jeans slipping on sneakers as he got out the door and into the Silverado.

Steve's smile grew bigger as he remembered yesterday and the short trip he made to the place where Danny's surprise was waiting.

…

* * *

 _(Flashback)_

 _Steve greeted his pal Mark whom he hadn't seen in a while. After the small talk they had on what they were doing all these months, Steve explained to him what the reason he came there was._

" _Listen Mark, I need a favor to ask."_

" _Sure, whatever you need, brah."_

" _There is a friend of mine, he is going through a rough time in his life, and I wanted to make him feel better. I did some research and it seems that people who've experienced bad things react positively to this kind of a therapy. He's had anxiety issues for a long time and I assume depression is about to set, so it would be really great and useful if he had a dog by his side. So, I decided that maybe I get to look at the dogs and see if some catch my eye. And then pick one for him."_

" _Of course. This way."_

 _As Steve walked through the yard and to the place where the dogs were, he felt strong urge to laugh at himself for what he was doing. He was picking a dog as a gift for Danny. He would definitely not hear the end of it, if Danny found out he was getting soft and mushy. He kept convincing himself it was just a way to help his best friend, but he knew there was more to it than that._

 _(End of flashback)_

…

* * *

The Detective watched as the Commander paced like a maniac in the waiting area. He stopped when he noticed Danny approaching. They hugged briefly and as Steve helped Danny with his luggage and started the Silverado, Danny noticed there was something odd about Steve's behavior.

That proved right when Steve drove down a road that wasn't leading to his house. Neither to Steve's house, as a matter of fact.

"Where are you taking me?"

"You'll see."

Steve's strange smile gave way to a calmer posterior, and Danny asked himself into what trouble his partner was getting him to now.

Steve's thoughts went back to when he finally picked the dog.

…

* * *

 _(Flashback)_

" _Hey, Steve, I see you have made yourself a new friend." He flashed him a toothy megawatt smile as he approached._

" _I think this dog is the one."_

" _You think?"_

" _Well, we seem to get along just fine and I think it's the right choice."_

" _She is the perfect choice, my friend. She is a mix of Australian blue heeler and Border collie. I think your friend will love her."_

" _I bet he will."_

" _Come on, I'll tell you more about her as we get the paperwork done."_

 _(End of flashback)_

…

* * *

Once they came close enough so Danny could see the outline of the building and the yard in front of them, he realized where they were headed. Steve parked the Silverado and got out of the car, Danny following suit.

He greeted the man at the reception, who politely pointed them where they could find Mark Cassini. Steve quickly explained he and Mark went way back and were good friends. Danny still couldn't wrap his mind as to why they were headed to the dog shelter, today of any days, when a bark greeted them and a dog threw itself in Steve's arms, _without warning!_

Danny was surprised. Steve and dogs didn't go together in the same sentence. But, his partner seemed to differ from that opinion as he gently ruffled the fur around the dog's ears and beamed at Danny's awe struck face.

"Meet your new dog, Danny." Steve finally announced.

"My new what?" Danny was surprised more than ever.

"I got you a dog. Isn't it beautiful?"

Danny retreated a couple of steps back, still staring in awe at Steve and the dog he held in his arms. This was beyond ridiculous, Steve getting him a dog and all. Then it dawned on him.

He weighed in on his options, and he knew from experience, Steve wouldn't budge and accept no for an answer. So he either kept the dog or kept the dog.

Danny huffed a frustrated breath that seemed to transfer to his partner, because seconds later the smile on Steve's face died and it was replaced with worry and slight anger.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"You have a face, Steven, and it's not nothing."

The dog seemed to follow the conversation with interest because she whipped her head back and forth, taking in her new master, and understanding he wasn't that happy with the decision his partner made for him.

"It's really nothing. We can leave the dog here, if you don't want it, and let's forget this ever happened."

 _Hurt_ , Danny's mind screamed at him. He had hurt Steve and his feelings by being ignorant and frustrated at the act of kindness. Steve was giving Danny a gift, and look at what he was doing. Pouting like a child.

"It's okay. We are not leaving the dog here."

"But, you seem upset."

"I am upset. First of all, because I don't like surprised. And second, because I understand what you are trying to do here with that dog."

"And what exactly is that, Danny?"

"You are giving me a dog, giving a dog to the man that just lost a family member. I should attach to something right now, and then to ponder on the day I'm gonna say goodbye to this creature. Well thought out, thank you very much, Steven." Danny snapped at him as he carefully picked the dog from Steve's arms. The dog was big enough to knock him out should it jump in his arms sometime, like it did minutes ago to Steve.

"I'm giving you the dog, because you need something to keep you sane at this moment. Just few days ago you broke down in tears thousand times in a matter of hours, sometimes for no reason at all. I just thought it would be nice if you had something to walk to when you get back home from work. I know you have Grace there most of the time, but she never stays long, so she can't be there with you when you are in your dark place."

 _Not that I'd prefer her witness those moments_ , Steve thought, but refrained from saying that out loud.

"Then I thought, why not give you another reason to get back to normal and maybe, if you weren't that snappy you'd notice she already likes you. Obviously she's happy she found a master once again, since her previous master was a dog dresser and she knows some tricks you can try out in front of Gracie. I'm sure she'll be delighted. Not to mention at the amount of happiness this little bundle of joy will bring to your life."

Steve stared with his mouth open as Danny started giggling which quickly turned to full blown laughter and by the end of his laughing fit, tears ran freely on his cheeks. Steve quirked an eyebrow, silently asking Danny what was so funny.

"You said 'this little bundle of joy' Steve." Danny said through tears. "Maybe this dog is joyous, but little and a bundle stopped applying to it long time ago."

"So, I just pulled an Oscar winning Danny Williams rant and all you caught on is the way I described the dog? Unbelievable."

"Credit will be given when the time is due, Princess Pouty. Right now, let me take my new friend home and we'll see how it goes."

"So, that's it? Nothing? Not a 'Thank ya' partner', or 'Mahalo Steve for giving me such a present'? Who are you and what have you done with my partner?"

"Well I'm certainly not Uncle Pecos. So, maybe I'm just not in the mood to think of a way of how to thank you Steven. I am jet lagged and bone tired so if you don't mind I'd like to rest first."

"I don't mind at all. I... um... let's go to my place. That way I can have an eye on you and your new friend. In case she decides to jump on you."

"Very funny."

Danny held the dog close to him and hugged it slightly against his chest after he fixed the seatbelt. Steve drove away from the dog shelter and he couldn't help, but steal looks to his partner that was present with body, but absent with mind. He would definitely need help dealing with this, and a professional help if Steve had a say in the matter. He wanted nothing more than to get his old friend and partner back.

He was aware of the way Danny showed his emotions freely, not ashamed if he cried in front of him or the others. But this quiet and dark Danny was scaring Steve. He only wanted for Danny to get out of his perfect little house built inside that protected him from the outside world. For once he wished he weren't pretending like nothing had happened and acted on it right after it happened. He wished Danny would break his silence, and voice all his troubles, like he always did.

He also wished he made the right choice in giving Danny the dog, so he could help his friend get through this sad period of his life.

Steve glanced Danny's way as a small smile crept up his face. Danny was quietly whispering to the dog, he was telling her a story about what a Neanderthal animal his partner is, but that deep down he was a softy, her being the proof of that.

"Look, Steven, you may have all the Army training in the world…"

"… Navy, Danny."

"Whatever. But, you cannot convince me that you are not one caring son of a bitch that got me a dog, so I won't be alone when my thoughts go south. Besides, your ninja skills combined with stealth and non-so-subtle staring are slowly fading."

"I have no idea what are you talking about."

"The hell you do. You are staring at me instead of watching where you drive for the past 90 seconds."

"You swallowed a timer or something on your way back?"

Danny flashed him a huge grin, and in that moment Steve knew that there was a rocky road in front of them, but he absolutely got his brother back. They were in this together.

"So, goof, are you gonna tell me the name of this lovely lady here, or I have to ask her for official introduction?"

Steve cursed internally, and laughed with how Danny managed to lift the mood up a notch, even tho it was him who was a little on edge just second before.

"Sure thing, buddy. Her name is Hope."

Danny whipped his head sideways with such a force that Steve felt dizzy. "You are kidding me, right?"

"No, I'm not. Her previous owner named her Hope, because she was his only hope at the time he took her under his wing. Being a dog dresser, she was his favorite and he kept her as his pet. Sadly, he passed away few weeks ago, and since he didn't have any family left, she was taken in by the dog shelter and Mark was taking care of her until I came."

Danny smiled and looked at the dog, whose big brown eyes seemed to stare through his tortured soul and she tilted her head as to tell him she is listening and knows she is the topic of the conversation. He gently rubbed her neck and she leaned into the touch.

"Hope." He whispered softly. "You are my hope now."

As if she understood, Hope barked and Danny laughed.

"Told you she likes you."

"What's not to like?"

Steve snorted at the reply, but satisfied his gift was right.

"Thank you, Steve."

"Always, Danno."

"That's my brother Hope. Told you he is a goof, right?" Danny continued talking with the dog, as Steve's laughter erupted inside the Silverado.

…

* * *

 **A/N: So, if there were any doubts who the dog is, it's Dot. I mean, I couldn't resist it. I guess she has that effect on people when they meet her in live, too. About her breed I'm not so sure, but my best guess would be she is a mix between the two I mentioned, Australian blue heeler and Border collie.**

 **I asked a friend to help me out, because he has more knowledge in dogs than I do, and he said Border collie at first, but I had doubts, because of the grayish fur and when I searched through breeds and all, I came across the heeler and somehow it fitted perfectly in the bill, so I went with it.**

 **Drop a review on your way out and tell me what you think.**


End file.
